Spar and Bath of Love
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Alicia x Prim Yuri One-Shot: after a spar and training session, Alicia and Prim take to the bath, where their love and Alicia's vow become ever stronger. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Spar and Bath of Love**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Across the training hall, there was the constant clashing of fine steel against steel, a battle cry here and there, some yelps of both pain and frustration that led to corresponding lectures.

"Don't lose your cool. An angry fighter is a sloppy fighter!"

"Haaah, hah, yes, Alicia-onee-sama!"

Alicia Arcturus, Commander of the Iris Knights peacekeeping force was sparring/training with her precious, rose-haired cutie of a cousin and Princess, Prim Fiore...and she wasn't necessarily going easy on her.

A series of stab strikes from Prim; one bblocked, the other parried and throwing Prim off balance, and the final, Alicia simply craned her neck to avoid, the motion telegraped completely.

The blonde spun on her armored heel and struck Prim on the back of the knee with her foot and right between the shoulder blades with the bottom of her sword's tilt. Prim stumbled forward and nearly fell flat on her precious face but she spun around on her very high-heel-clad toes at the last second and went for a rising slash which the blonde parried with a single hand motion and Prim put too much torque into the strike so sparks flew as her rapier's blade continued to grind against Alicia's sword and their weapons clashed at the hand guard, which led to Alicia to flick her wrist and smack Prim on the shoulder with the hand guard of her own rapier.

The pinkette cringed yet she went on, immediately shoulder-decking Alicia and delivered two successful swipes, two flicks of the wrist to the left that hit Alicia's shoulder armor and one flick to the right and down that hit the blonde's greave-clad knee.

Then, Prim performed an elegant spin along with a swipe to her cousin's chest up to the shoulder and left a scrape on that piece of armor.

Alicia was completely staggered...but Prim held her victorious pose for too long and Alicia retaliated with a strike that knocked Prim's rapier to the side and saw Alicia strike her cousin on the solar plexus with the bottom of her sword's hilt and then, the silvery edge of the blonde's sword stopped an inch away from Prim's pulse point.

The pinkette gulped and then, pouted.

"Don't celebrate before you know your opponent won't try anything funny."

Prim sighed softly and nodded. Alicia smiled and pulled her blade away from her little cousin's neck, sheathing it and after Prim set her own rapier on her hip, the two girls shared a curtsy. Together, they left the training hall and in no time at all, Prim's hand found itself held by Alicia's own, the two's fingers intertwining on instinct alone.

"Mou, Alicia-onee-sama...just once, I'd like to win...at least once. You never hold back...I'm going to be sore in the morning..." Prim lamented.

She got a brief giggle from the blonde next to her. The two were heading for the castle's bath...that was more fit to be a bath house, but they both digressed.

"Prim, if I went easy on you, you'd only end up ill-prepared for..." Alicia stopped and firmly yet gently squeezed Prim's soft, velvety hand.

Beautiful violet eyes gazed into their baby-blue counterparts as the two cousins looked at each other.

"I won't let it happen, but one day...it could happen, Prim. It could happen that someone stronger than I will have you at their mercy, and they won't hesitate." The blonde moved her other hand and tenderly cupped Prim's soft cheek.

Prim looked grim for a moment but then, she gave a nod.

"I understand, Alicia-onee-sama. I'll keep getting better and stronger! You won't have to protect me forever! I'll protect you one day! Count on that!" The shorter girl gave a sweet smile that melted Alicia's heart and the blonde returned the smile and leaned in to land a gentle kiss on her little cousin's forehead.

"That's what I wanted to hear, Prim...and in a way...heh, it kind of isn't. I want to always be the one to protect you...a-anyway, come on. I need that bath right now, hehe~" The two shared a giggle and continued on their way to the castle's bath.

Eventually, they reached the bath that could fit a dozen people comfortably and with room to spare both outside and inside the enormous hot pool at the very center of the chamber, with beautiful, pristine white marble high elven-designed statues feeding the pool with water from containers on their shoulders.

There was a comfortable silence as Prim and Alicia helped one another disrobe, shedding hot-pink and white cloth and silvery armor, their hands never once touching their own bodies.

Once they were completely bared to one another, Prim suddenly found herself under the intense gaze of her blonde cousin, Alicia's violet eyes looking at the rose-haired cutie closely, up and down with an intensity in her eyes that made Prim suddenly reach out and grab her cousin's hand, giving a firm squeeze.

The pinkette didn't know whether she liked the way the blonde looked at her...or if she really, really liked it.

"A-Alicia-onee-sama...you're...looking at me so...intensely..." Prim breathed, barely above a whisper.

"...heh...sorry...I just can't stop wondering..." Alicia moved her free hand to tenderly cradle Prim's hotly-blushing cheek, with the rose-haired cutie immediately leaning into the touch.

"How is it that you get more beautiful each day? Do you get more beautiful when I'm not looking, perhaps~?" The sheer sincerity and love in Alicia's voice sent Prim's heart aflutter and she had no idea how to respond to that.

It took all of Prim's power not to swoon as well as to keep her baby-blue gaze connected with her cousin's.

She wanted oh so badly to tear her eyes away from Alicia's. Her gaze was too intense and her heart raced within her huge, buxom chest, at least three times the size of Alicia's own.

"I-It's not fair...Alicia-onee-sama...you're too good with words...mou~" Prim eventually found a somewhat good response, in her own opinion.

This earned her a sweet giggle from Alicia and the blonde tugged Prim toward the bath.

"And you need to become good with words too, Prim. Eventually, you'll take the reigns of this great kingdom and you'll have to talk to lots and lots of people at the same time~" Alicia further dismayed her little cousin, who pouted as she rested her petite, buxom body against Alicia's, the two girls sitting side-by-side in the bath.

"Alicia-onee-samaaaa, you're not helping...hmph..."

"Hehe, sorry, sorry. I'm in a mood today, that's all." Alicia reached around to wrap an arm around Prim's shoulders and the pinkette, despite her pout and puffed-out cheek, was very quick to melt into her cousin's loving embrace, with the super-long haired pinkette quickly maneuvering to climb and rest sideways in Alicia's lap, cradled safe and snug in the blonde's strong yet feminine arms.

"...you dummy, Alicia-onee-sama...you're so cool and you make my heart race like crazy...can you feel it...?" Prim whispered into the humid air of the bath and she looked up and leaned in, questioning her tenderly-smiling cousin as her humble chest became pressed beautifully tightly against Prim's huge breasts.

The pinkette slowly wrapped her arms around Alicia's shoulders and their faces made the final approach after the blonde breathed a soft: "Yes. And my own heart is aflutter~"

The pinkette and blonde cousins kissed softly, sweetly, leisurely. They didn't have a single hurry in the world.

Baby-blue gazed into stunning violet, their eyes half-lidded, one girl losing herself to the other's gaze and lips and viceversa, indulging in this sweet, sweetly forbidden affection.

Their kiss turned a bit more passionate once there was a probing tongue that led to lips parting immediately to allow access, a couple of sweet moans ensuing as they deepened their kiss, the flowing water of the bath masking the delicate sounds of Alicia and Prim's loving kiss.

"I'll protect you, Prim. I'll protect you and I'll keep preparing you for the day when you no longer need me to do so, instead, the day when we can stand side by side, hand in hand, when we're both strong enough to stop hiding." Alicia vowed, she and Prim breathing the same air in their absolutely minimal distance.

Their hands joined, fingers lovingly intertwined on either side. Prim gave Alicia another, softer, chaste kiss.

"Yes. Alicia-onee-sama." Was all the rose-haired cutie could say. She was so overwhelmed by the love, tenderness and sheer resolve in Alicia's voice.

"I love you." The cousins shared another kiss and that simple declaration, indulging some more before their duties called upon them outside the bath's doors.

There was much, much to do, and many unknowns in Alicia Arcturus and Prim Fiore's horizon, but they would take on the unknown together, hand in hand; as cousins, as Bodyguard and Princess, as lovers.

**~The End~**

This story goes to you, YuriChan220. You do so much for me, you spoil me absolutely rotten with almost every single story you write. I owe this to you and so much more. :3 I know how much you adore these two, so I only hope this was up your alley like, well, almost all the stuff you write is up my alley~ "O" Let me~spoil you~rotten now and then, hm? :3

Seeya'll next story, whenever and wherever that is! LOL Again: Yuri-chan, here's to you~

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
